Republic City Vigil
by KhoKho
Summary: While Republic city sleeps,these dark figures stay awake. Heroes, but also a menace to society. AU. WARNING: It is a bit crackish. Appearances by anime characters. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Republic City After Dark

 _ **I was bored and I thought of this. Don't take it too seriously.**_

Deep in the heart of republic city, a group of five teenagers sprinted through the night at a quick pace. In any other place, the sight of five teens running in the night could be open to interpretation. However, since it was republic city, they were either pushing drugs or high off them.

After running for a while,the teens finally arrived at their destination. Due to all the running, four of them started wheezing heavily with their hands on their knees. The one of them who wasn't affected by the fatigue stepped forward. He ran his hand against the length of the bronze statue in front of him,he couldn't believe he was finally there. His lifelong dream would soon be realized.

"Jet! For God's sake man just paint the damn thing already!" came the annoyed voice of one of his comrades.

"Smellerbee, don't ruin this moment. Let me bask in this serenity." Jet drawled. The calm he possessed at that moment was almost creepy.

Smellerbee shot her leader an incredulous look, he really was a dumbass. "There is no serenity here Jet! The cops are on our tail!" she gripped her hair with both hands in frustration.

"Jet my man, not to chop off your balls or anything, but we just broke you out of jail. It is the whole reason we are called the freedom fighters, we fight for _your_ freedom only. We even had to pass by a man getting his nuts stomped on when we were coming to save you. Point being,we didn't bust you out just so you could go back in." Said the walking mass of muscle called Pipsqueak. On his left was a small boy who couldn't be over the age of ten. His name, The Duke. Lastly, a boy with a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back stood guard behind them. They called him longshot

Just so he could enjoy the precious moment in peace, Jet decided to concede. "Alright, but before I begin, I want your input. Should I go with hot pink or this other pink."

Smellerbee closed her eyes and counted to ten in a breathy tone. She clenched her fists tightly, if only to avoid strangling the older boy to death.

"Jet... I really. Don't. Give. A. Shit." Smellerbee growled out slowly but dangerously. Grinding her teeth together because she feared she might 'accidentally' bite her leader's head off if she lost control over her mouth.

Taken back by the girl's dangerous tone, Jet decided to get to it. He grabbed a can of spray paint from Pipsqueak's duffle bag. Looking back at Smellerbee, Jet decided to apologise.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have put you through Smellerbee, I know the door to your house is locked and you will have to sleep outside tonight. Not to mention a crazed Mooselion escaped from the zoo yesterday, you will probably cross paths with it as the zoo is nearby your place. And I also want to say thank you. Not many friends would be willing to share my STDs and get a tramp stamp that says 'Jet' like you did." A kind smile gracing his face as he spilt his heartfelt apologies.

Smellerbee smiled at the kind words.

"Also, dont worry. Your temper will improve when your boobs come in."

Pipsqueak struggled to hold back the raging Smellerbee. An oblivious Jet stared at the statue of firelord Ozai. The Ozai statue held a flame in his left hand and his right arm was outstretched with a thumb up. The statue's face had a smile that the real Ozai could never possess even if he was to watch a hundred waterbenders swim in hot tar. The flame illuminated the street together with the lanterns that occupied the sidewalks. His mind raced as he thought of all the naughty things he could spray on it. In his mind, he could almost hear the statue telling him "Spray paint me you little bitch."

Maybe the statue speaking was a result of a compilation of mental and emotional trauma...or maybe it was because he was high.

'Hehehehe, now, what should I spray on it? Assface, asshole, ass..something? Either way,I will cover this badge of tyranny with my paint of justice!'

Just when he was about to press on the nozzle, a loud voice stopped him.

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?!"

Judging by the navy blue and white colours of his robe, Jet could tell the man was a member of the white lotus organisation. He was not liking the air of superiority the man was giving off.

"The same thing you do, white lotus. Fighting crime and protecting the people. Don't stand their and judge me with with your 'holier than thou' attitude. We do the same work. Who cares if you, unlike us, fight actual crime and further the development of the city. We are equally import- eeekkk!" Jet squealed as a fireball was shot at his feet and another narrowly missed his head.

Had it been anyone but a firebender, Jet might have had enough mind to put out the fire on his shoes or even express anger at the burning off of his eyebrows. However, being that the man was of fire nation decent, Jet could only think of one thing.

'Fire Nation scum.'

Before Jet could attack the man, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, let's leave. You will get your chance again someday. Let's not risk fighting a man who could very well be a master firebender. Besides that, your pants are on fire." Smellerbee pled to the leader of their team, keeping her distance from the flames that had now reached his pant legs.

Jet gripped the can of Aerosol in his hand even tighter.

"Fine." He conceded, but not before chucking the can of spray paint to the firebender, who easily caught it.

With that, Jet ran into the night with his friends, Flaming pants and all. It had taken only a few seconds for Jet to start screaming in agony and hurriedly try to take off his pants. If the smell of barbeque that wafted past his nose was any indication, the firebending man could tell the flames had got a few licks in. Walking to the spot previously occupied by Jet, the man stared at the statue of his lord and down the road where the crazed delinquent was limping away quickly in his boxers.

"Punks."

The firebender turned around and walked back to the headquarters of the white lotus. To his surprise, he found a young woman spraying paint on the walls of the bulding. She had on a conical straw hat and a long dress. He didn't have to look twice to know that it was the painted lady, one of republic city's most notorious vigilantes.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity of being the one who bagged the troublesome vigilante, he punched out a fireball towards her. Perhaps if he captured her, his wife would once again look at him like she used to. Unfortunately for the firebending man, the girl simply rolled out of the way and used two water tentacles to swing away and escape.

Letting out a grunt of frustration, the man walked to the wall that had just been defiled by a girl with a can of aerosol paint. Looking at the words on the wall that said 'PAINTED LADY WAS HER', he let out a light chuckle. At least she had not completely won. Her unfinished masterpiece was surely going to haunt her.

" Hahaha, stupid vigilantes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Spirit Descends

" _Breaking news, a truly horrific sight here in republic city where the painted lady has_ _ **painted**_ _*hehe* on the headquarters of the white lotus organisation. Generals Iroh and Jeong Jeong of the white lotus had this to say."_

The scarred boy sitting on a lounge chair watched on as two old men appeared on the television screen, both donned in the white lotus robes. One was tall and lanky with shaggy white hair which wouldn't look out of place on a hobo. The other was short and bulky with a long beard. Around the bald spot on his head was gray hair that reached his shoulders.

" _After deep investigation, we have found that this painted hooligan was clearly hinting to something. She is clearly challenging authority to figure out her identity. This 'painted lady was her' thing is clearly beckoning us to find out who 'her' is. Unfortunately, we have not found anyone by that name."_ General Iroh said to the camera.

Jeong Jeong, who had been facepalming and shaking his head the whole time finally spoke up.

" _I would just like to say, for the record, that some of us think that she was going for 'Painted lady was here.' She was not trying to allude to anything because she did not finish her graffiti. What she wanted to symbolise was that she was present at that place, at a specific time."_

" _And how do you know?"_ Iroh asked with attitude.

" _Because I was out at night, patrolling the city, a job we were_ _ **both**_ _supposed to do! While I was out there, I ran into her and I stopped her from completing this debauchery."_ Jeong Jeong informed,

" _Whoo hoo, you stopped her from painting one more letter. You deserve a medal Mr I-don't-even-chase-after-a-vigilante-who-has-caused-lots-of-trouble-because-my-hunger-for-heroics-has-been-sated-just-stopping-her-from-completing-her-graffity-by-one-letter."_

Jeong Jeong just stared at his comrade with an annoyed look on his face, uttering the only words that could redeem him.

" _You are fat and bald."_

" _Well, you are a hobo." Iroh replied._

Immediately those words were spoken, the screen returned to the anchorman. Donning the 'typical anchorman smirk', he proceeded to reporting about more shit that the scarred boy didn't care about.

" _We will go for a short commercial break. When we return, Boomerang guy, who is he? Why is he so lame? Why am I even talking about him?"_

Zuko turned his eyes from the T.V, embarrassed that his uncle made a fool out of himself on national television. Sometimes, he wished that his uncle would just make tea and leave the public relations to Piandao and Jeong Jeo...no, Piandao and Pakku. Lord knows the people where tired of seeing Jeong Jeong's hobo-like appearance.

With an exhausted sigh, Zuko closed his eyes and revised his current situation.

'I am in first class, on a plane headed for republic city. I have been disowned by my father, who changed his title to 'Phoenix king' and made Azula 'Firelord'.

Had this happened a year ago, Zuko would have cried like a bitch before consuming the whole fire nation in emo flames. But that was the old Zuko, the new Zuko simply did not give a shit.

'Damn it, who am I kidding? I am devastated. I can't believe he threw me out even after all I have done for him. I tried so hard to be the son he wanted, but I guess all my efforts were in vain. He was always bound to choose Azula. The question that remains is, if I am not Prince Zuko of the firenation, then who exactly am I?'

That last question made Zuko thirsty so he walked to the mini bar in front of him. The man serving drinks behind the counter welcomed him with a smile.

"What can I get for you, son?"

"I want a beer." Zuko answered bluntly.

The bartender's smile faltered.

"I don't think you are of legal age, so I will give you a soda instead."

Zuko wasn't having any of that. "I said I want a fucking beer!"

The bartender gave him a stern look, as if warning him to watch himself. Zuko glared back at the green eyes that were glaring at him. Any other day, Zuko would never back down from a fight, but not even he was stupid enough to pick a fight in a place where he was the only firebender surrounded by a multitude of people from the earth kingdom. The four nations may be at peace but the wounds that the firenation inflicted on the other nations remain fresh. If he picked a fight there, they would show him the fullest extent of mob justice.

"Sorry sir, I will have the soda."

"Good choice son." The bartender drawled, still glaring at him. He finally stopped the glaring and brought Zuko his beverage.

Hardly had he started drinking his soda when a man sitting three stools away from him started talking.

"Hey, have you heard? The firelord disowned his son."

The bartender paused what he was doing and looked at the man. "Really? So the bastard finally shows his ass huh?"

"Apparently. When asked why he did it, he said something about his son being a traitor. But we all know it is because he is gay."

The two men's conversation was slightly disrupted by the sound of Zuko loudly chocking on his drink.

After Zuko was done chocking, the man continued informing the bartender. "And just to show the world that he truly has no honour, he boasted about how he practically beat his son out of the palace."

Again, their conversation was disturbed by a Zuko based noise. Unlike last time, he was laughing loudly while clutching his stomach. If either of them had known he was the firelord's son, the sight of him laughing at their conversation would have amazed them. Especially given the topic.

'Really father,so you are embarrassed about what really happened that you decided to lie about it. Anyway, I shouldn't expect less from the phoenix king. You have to keep a clean reputation after all. But no matter how many lies you tell, I still got one up on you that day.'

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Zuko was in the throne room, bowing down on one knee. Right in front of him was his sire, seated on the almighty throne of the firelord. He donned the regal firelord's robes with the ever-present crown on his head. Zuko could have sworn that his father sometimes slept with the crown on. Speaking of his father, he was now leering at Zuko in a not so kind manner. His father's golden eyes were locked on him so intensely that Zuko got the feeling he was trying out_ _ **that**_ _technique._

" _Father, I do not mean to belittle your mastery of firebending, but you know you can't do that technique right?"_

 _With those words spoken, Ozai's glare on Zuko intensified to such a point that Zuko was afraid his father might achieve the desired effect._

" _Prince Zuko, it is not farfetched to think that I, lord of all firebenders, might be able to shoot beams of heat from my eyes and make my son's head 'spontaneously' combust. Is it now?"_

" _I guess not, you did invent the 'lightning bolt heart stopper' after all. Then you invented the 'lightning bolt heart starter' because you were the last person to be seen with me."_

 _Ozai lessened his glare, happy that his son was seeing things his way. He also took the time to smile at the pleasant memory of stopping his son's heart._

" _Exactly. Now, on to business. In wake of recent events, I have decided that what would be best for the firenation would be you getting your ass out of the palace and vacating the capital."_

 _Zuko stared at his father with disbelief._

" _Huh?"_

" _Sorry, I meant get the hell out of the palace and my capital, you have been disowned. Azula will be the next firelord."_

" _What?"_

 _Then Ozai yelled loudly so his son could hear. "I said, you have been diso-."_

" _I get that!" Zuko interjected. "But why?"_

" _It is everything son, from your failure to master firebending to the random string of teenage girls who leave their bras for you at the palace door. I don't know why the guards don't stop them."_

" _I have a pretty good idea why they don't." Zuko mumbled. "But still, I have done my best to make up for all those flaws. I may not be a master firebender but I am the best at hand to hand, even better than Azula. I am also very agile, just ask the maids."_

" _What?"_

" _Nothing!" Zuko answered quickly. "I even found a girlfriend just so I could discourage those teenage girls you were talking about."_

 _The firelord groaned loudly in annoyance, hating the fact that he would have to explain himself to his hopeless son even further. He took out a large scroll and started skimming through it._

" _Even if we take away all that, we still remain with your short temper, your scar and the fact that you find it suitable to prance around the palace without your shirt, an action which has prompted countless nosebleeds from our female servants."_

 _Zuko's temper flared, he got up from his bowing position and started yelling and pointing at his father. "You gave me this scar you asshole! That is the reason I am so angry all the time and why I have to compensate by walking around shirtless!"_

 _Ozai didn't even flinch at Zuko's outburst. Instead, he just continued looking through the scroll for more flaws to list to his son._

" _There is also your repeated cursing at elders and let's not forget that you got that maid pregnant."_

" _That is not my child!"_

" _Zuko, his first word was honour." Ozai informed._

 _Being one who was adept in the field of Ozai's personality, Zuko knew there was no changing Ozai's mind once he set it to something. Despite that, Zuko wanted to believe that he could persuade Ozai to drop the nonsense. But he knew that the best he could do for himself was leave before he embarrassed himself._

" _Fine, before I leave, let me ask you this. Did you ever feel even the slightest bit of affection for me?"_

 _Silence settled between them then Ozai answered. "Only when you defeated your opponents in Agni-kais. But the affection went when you refused to kill them."_

 _At that point, Zuko was seething with rage. An endless train of thoughts ran through his head._

' _I am an above average firebender. I am a master of the dao swords. I have mastered shaolin. I don't care what Ozai says, I am not hopeless. Most certainly, I will not let him have the last laugh.'_

 _Relaxing his stance, Zuko threw a fake smile his father's way._

" _You know what father, you are right. I will not stay here and waste anymore of your precious time. But before I leave, I would like to ask a favour of you."_

" _Don't worry, I already booked you a first class flight. It is an earth kingdom airplane, just because I hate you."_

" _I thank you father. But I still need one more favour."_

" _What is it?" Ozai sighed._

" _Let us play 'throw lightning at Zuko' one more time."_

 _Never had Zuko spoken words that had brought a bigger smile on Ozai's face._

" _As you wish son, I just hope your dodging has improved."_

 _Ozai got up ,took a deep breath and summoned lightning at his finger tips. With an evil smirk, he thrust his arms forward and shot a lightning bolt at his own son. The firelord's face scrunched in confusion when instead of dodging the lightning bolt, his son got into a horse stance and...Caught it?_

 _What?_

 _To Zuko, the look on his father's face was priceless as he twirled the lightning bolt in the air and shot it back at him. The lightning bolt exploded near Ozai and sent him flying into the wall behind him. The almighty lord of the firenation fell unconscious to the ground, bested by his own son._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK.**_

A smile found its way on Zuko's face in light of the pleasant memory. Even though he was disowned by his own father, the feeling of Shooting lightning at the firelord honestly made him feel badass. At that moment, even a live video of Azula's coronation couldn't bring him down. He looked around at everyone in the lounge, just as he suspected, they were all inferior. None of them even deserved the honour of dousing the flames that would burn the corpse of anyone who opposed him. Not even the honour of cleaning his dao swords after a "hunt".

'I am probably the baddest shit in this whole plane, It is time I stamped my authority.'

'You! Alcohol, now!" The former Prince shouted at the bartender. "Make it a shot of gin, I want to feel that familiar burn in my throat."

The sound of loud gasping that followed his words even Zuko himself. He looked around him to see everyone in first class looking at him like he was a murderer.

"Okay, I will admit that sounded gay, but is it any reason to stare at me like that." He asked the people in first class.

"Excuse me sir." Zuko heard a feminine voice call to him. He looked at the source to find a stewardess with two guards behind her. This surprised Zuko who didn't know that the plane had security guards on board.

"What is it?"

"I would like to ask you not to use that kind of language on the plane...please." the stewardess asked in a sweet yet nervous tone.

The kind way in which she asked would have made anyone apologise and cease their misbehaving. However, this was Zuko, son of Ozai. He wasn't just 'anyone'. Apart from that, he also didn't do anything wrong...or so he believed.

"What language, what the fuck are you talking about?"

The stewardess sighed nervously, not believing she would have to articulate things further for the firebender.

"Sir, you said you wanted to feel a 'burn'. We will not tolerate such threats on this airplane."

Zuko stared incredulously at the stewardess, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

 _Threats?_

"What threats, all I said was burn."

Once again, everyone gasped at his words. Some girl even started crying.

"Hey buddy! We told you not to use that type of language on the plane!" yelled an outraged security guard.

"What?! Is it wrong to say burn anymore?!"

"Only when you are a firebender *cough* *cough*." The stewardess mumbled quickly, coughing two times in hopes that Zuko would not hear her. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that day because...

"This is preposterous! Just because I am a firebender and I say the word 'burn', doesn't mean I am going to set the whole plane ablaze!"

 _Even though that is all I would like to do right now._

" Besides, how do you even know I am a firebender?"

"Yellow eyes, and smoke is coming out of your nose right now." The stewardess replied while pointing at his nose.

Before he could correct by saying "golden eyes", Zuko noticed that smoke really was coming out of his flared nostrils. He looked at the terrified earth kingdom passengers as they took steps away from him. This really pissed Zuko off, not all firebenders were fire happy psychopaths. Well, twenty percent weren't.

'Come on! What is so scary about a scarred firebender with anger issues saying the word 'burn' on an airplane.'

He looked at the stewardess, she was obviously waiting for him to comply. Any other firebender would have apologised and promised it would not happen again. However, Zuko was (used to be) the son of Ozai.

'If they want a fire happy psychopath, I will give them one.'

"Burn!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone else gasp.

"Sir, I asked you to sto-."

"Burn!"

"Sir! Would you st-."

"Burn!"

"*sigh*"

"Burn!"

Any other firebender would have stopped the childish yelling, but Zuko was the son of-

"Oomph!" was the sound that escaped from Zuko as a security guard kneed him in the stomach, making Zuko fall to his knees. The act of violence resulted in loud cheers from all green-eyed passengers.

The other security guard stepped forward, everyone was cheering him on. He felt giddy all of the sudden. This was his opportunity to be badass. He racked his brain for a cool one liner until with a snap of his fingers, it came to him.

"Now, I put out your flame, firebender." The guard then knocked Zuko out with a baton to the temple.

Before he passed out, Zuko could hear the yells of the earth kingdom passengers.

"The dragon is dead!"

Iroh was drumming his hands against the steering wheel while he hummed along to the classic rock song on the radio. For a man of authority with a barrage of problems thrown his way (most of which he ignored), Iroh was a very calm man. Vigilantes, troublesome nephews, psychopathic bit- *cough* nieces, megalomaniac brothers (assholes), these were problems he could deal with (ignore). Otherwise, he could have jumped off a cliff years ago. Snapping his head to his right, he looked at his depressed nephew for a while before he decided to cheer him up.

"So, are you ready to try out my latest brew, nephew?" the old man asked with a smile.

The angsty teen looked back at him with a blank stare.

"Sure uncle, why don't poison it for me as well. I have nothing to live for."

"Look, I understand you are going through tough times, but-."

"You do not understand!" Zuko yelled, cutting off his uncle.

Letting out a tired sigh, Iroh ceased talking and focused on the road.

Zuko stared out the closed window of the passenger side of the car, not really paying attention to what passed his eyes. His mind was somewhere else completely. He thought about the sunny capital of the firenation, his people who looked up to him and of course his ex-girlfriend. Thinking back, he realised she really was not an ex-girlfriend.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Mei, listen. I have been banished from the firenation. My father is unconscious in the throne room and I took this opportunity to say goodbye to you. Also, we need to break up." Zuko said all these words franticly, fearing the moment his father would wakek up._

 _Mei, who had been stoic before flashed him a sweet grin._

" _Sure babe. You want to be a human dartboard?"_

" _What?"_

 _Zuko felt a sharp pain in his shoulder._

" _Oww! What the fuck MaI?!" And another kunai made its home in his other shoulder " Oww! Fine! We are still together, just stop!" Zuko yelled, now with a kunai lodged in both of his shoulders."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

The boy cringed at the memory. Honestly, he had taken a lot of abuse the past two days. Getting disowned, his shoulders being used as surrogate pin cushions and of course, getting his ass handed to him by two security guards. To make matters worse, the abuse would undoubtedly continue as he would be forced to live in a house that smelled like tea and old people. Overwhelmed by his thoughts, Zuko stooped down in his seat. A bad Idea, proven when the car came to an abrupt stop and he hit his head on the dashboard.

The abuse continues.

"We are here." Iroh announced to his nephew before getting out of the car. Zuko followed suit and he stared at the building that awaited him outside.

"Welcome to the Jade dragon!" Iroh announced excitedly, motioning to the building in front of him.

Zuko uttered no word and headed inside. He opened the front door and stepped into the teashop. It wasn't packed, but the number of customers present was acceptable. Apart from that, it was almost night time. While Zuko was scanning the teashop, Iroh appeared behind him with his luggage.

"Jin! Come here. Let me introduce you to my dear nephew!"

At his uncle's words, a teenager girl who had been serving tables walked their way. When she reached them, Iroh started with the introductions.

"Zuko, this is Jin, sole waitress of the jade dragon. Jin, this is Zuko, my nephew."

Jin extended her right hand for Zuko to shake, but he just walked past her to the back of the room. He disappeared behind the door with Iroh following him. When Iroh caught up to his nephew, he grasped him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Nephew, that was rude! Go out there and apologise to that young lady!" Iroh reprimanded.

"I know uncle, I will apologise soon. But for now, can you just show me to my room? I need to collect my thoughts."

Iroh was about to refuse the boy's request but he change his mind at the sight of his pleading eyes.

"Furthest door on the right." The old man informed , handing Zuko his luggage before heading back into the teashop.

The scarred teenager made his way to the room he had just been told about, not bothering to look back at his retreating uncle. When Zuko opened the door to the room, he was disappointed to find it was very plain. It consisted of only a bed and a small table in the corner. It was lacking all the features of his former room but Zuko decided not to dwell on that. His uncle was kind enough to take him in on short notice, he was not going to repay him by being ungrateful (Even though the room could have used just a dash of red. Maybe black curtains with gold embroidery and two dao blades mounted to the wall.)

Zuko sat down at the edge of the bed and started unpacking his suitcase. Said suitcase was not fully packed since he was in a state of panic while loading it. He neatly folded the clothes from the suitcase and put them on top of the table in the corner. Next, he unloaded his beloved dao swords and placed them on the bed. It would have been hard getting the weapons across the airport if most of the firenation had not still recognised him as their prince. As for the airport in republic city, his uncle had pulled some strings (Which also got him out of handcuffs.)

He then got the dagger that his uncle had given him when he was young. Holding up to light from the window, he took time to read the inscription on the side, 'Never give up'. Lastly, he unpacked what was probably his most treasured possession. The only reminder he had of his mother.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The firelady walked hand in hand with her son during the festival of the masks. Commoners smiled at them, sending them greetings and praises. Some subjects even took pictures on their phones. Ursa smiled at her people and thanked those who praised her. Even the usually serious prince had a smile gracing his face._

" _Mom, what is that mask?"_

" _Son, that is the mask of obito the avenger. It was rumoured that he could travel between dimensions (_ _ **AN:**_ _I just could not resist)." Ursa answered, smiling down at her inquisitive son._

" _What of that one?" Zuko asked once more, this time pointing at a white mask with red eye shadow._

" _That mask was modelled after avatar kyoshi's face paint. She was the avatar before your great grandfather."_

 _The boy stared silent for a while as he scanned all the masks on display. Turning his head to the right, Zuko caught sight of the perfect mask. In excitement, he ran to the stall that had the mask, pulling his mother along. After arriving at the stall, Zuko took the mask in his hands and inspected it thoroughly. The mask, with its demonic appearance, terrifying grin and tusks protruding from the upper jaw was just perfect._

" _That is the blue spirit. He is the spirit that watches over the night and punishes all who do wrong." Ursa explained to her son._

 _Zuko looked up to his mother with hopeful eyes, clutching the mask even tighter in his hands._

" _Can I have it mom? Please?"_

 _Kneeling down to Zuko's height, Ursa gently pinched the little boy on his cheek._

" _Of course. However, if you take this mask, you will have to take the responsibilities that come with it as well."_

 _Something solemn was hidden behind the words, but Zuko did not get It at the time._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hearing the door to his room open, Zuko hid the mask behind him. His uncle stared questioningly at his actions for a while before letting it go.

"Zuko! I want you to meet the old boys, they are in the Jade dragon, hurry up!" Came the voice of his overexcited uncle.

Normally, Zuko would reject his uncle's offer and say say something offensive for a good measure. But he owed his uncle after the way he behaved towards Jin.

"Sure uncle, just give me a sec, I will be there." Before Iroh could leave, Zuko asked him a question "Uncle, is the crime in republic city as bad as people say?"

"I am afraid so nephew. With the Triads, the equalists, the black lotus and the vigilantes, I often ask myself why I live here."

"Wait, I thought the black lotus was out of the picture."

"For now." Iroh stated before leaving.

After his uncle's departure, Zuko was left with many questions . He retrieved the mask behind him and stared at it one more time.

 _Mother, even in death, you answer all my questions. I don't know who I am anymore, but I know who I need to be._


End file.
